


Fail Safe (Logan’s lullaby)

by sg_fic



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/pseuds/sg_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Logan try to understand each other’s mutations better. Post DoFP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fail Safe (Logan’s lullaby)

 

 

The darkness was thick and all consuming. Pitch black, the kind that made him want to open his eyes as wide as he possibly could…

Still nothing.

It freaked him out, his night vision was usually superb… it made him feel like he had gone blind. Closing his eyes made no difference and that was scary, too. Snow-like hallucinations of light began flickering across his closed eyelids.

The claustrophobic experience was intensified by how narrow his visual field had become; waving a hand near his temples didn’t translate the way it would have with a pair of glasses.

His only comfort was that the damn thing still smelt of Scott.

He sent a hand to his temple and blindly searched for the dial. He gave it half a turn… nothing. He pressed on it and an iris diaphragm opened and closed so quickly, the early morning light penetrating the darkness so suddenly, that his heart stopped at once—then tripled his speed.

Suddenly he was panting-- suddenly he felt like he was drowning-- the darkness was too damn thick!

His heart was thundering against his chest as he tore the visor off with a panicked growl—

“…Logan?”

“Ah, shit. Didn’t mean to wake you up.” On any other occasion getting caught in the act would have embarrassed him, but right then he was struggling to catch his breath, fighting the need to draw out his claws and _run_.

“Hey,” Scott knew better than to touch him right then, “Look at me.”

Logan did, catching his own tormented expression in the reflective ruby of Scott’s sleeping goggles.

“That’s it,” Scott murmured, “Give me your hand.”

Logan looked down at his lap, where his sweaty hands rested. He didn’t trust himself when his knuckles were tingling like that… but Scott was slowly, gently, taking hold of his right wrist and guiding it towards his chest until Logan’s palm rested over Scott’s heart.

“I’m sorry—” he wanted to apologize for tempering with Scott’s eyewear but chocked, an unpleasant mixture of strong emotions clamping his throat. He got it bad.

“Easy, Logan. You know the drill.”

Logan nodded and closed his eyes. His panic attacks were manageable in the past, a direct result of all of the time he spent underwater in Stryker’s lab while being operated on, but this time around… something happened to him when Magneto threw him into the river, injured and helplessly bound to a weight. He really drowned that time. He was pretty sure that he died down there, too. His lungs burnt, and it was the worst pain that he had ever experienced, bullet holes included… until he felt life beginning to leave his body… then nothing at all. It was terrifying. No one should get to experience something like that and stay alive. He made it somehow, Hank insisting that he had only lost his consciousness down there, but his panic attacks got worse—and now they were turning into fits of rage when not treated.

And the seemingly best treatment…

Scott’s heart was beating in a steady, calming pace under his fingers. He noticed that he was already breathing more evenly, that the sweat on his skin was beginning to cool. He hated that it worked every single time. He also hated the comparison, but he couldn’t help but thinking about Banner right then. Knowing that Romanova taught Summers this little trick wasn’t helping any (although it did warm his heart that Cyke had agreed to venture into Stark Tower just for him. He knew that Rogers was the last person Scott wanted to see).

“Better?” Scott asked, although he already knew the answer. _Always_ _better_ —they both knew. He gently cupped Logan’s cheek and held his gaze.

For a moment they just sat there, Logan’s hand on Scott’s chest and Scott’s hand cupping his face.

“Better.” Suddenly self-conscious Logan pulled back. Scott withdrew as well and Logan immediately missed his touch. It confused him.

Him and Scott, _past_ Scott, weren’t into these kind of things. They began sleeping together after Jean’s first ‘death’ (first out of _zero_ , he had to keep reminding himself), but they weren’t a couple by any means. They didn’t go out on dates, they didn’t spend the night—and they most certainly weren’t open about their relationship.

He knew that this was the same Scott, same body, same mind… and while he loved having Summers as a fuck buddy (he’d die before admitting that Scott was the best he ever had), well… Logan missed out on the in between and found himself taken aback by the intimacy they seemed to have shared in the future. Well, present… or alternative time-line?.. whatever. Now.

At the very least (and after the initial shock) Scott seemed to understand, and they decided that they would try to make it work. It was untypical Wolverine, he knew, but the grim future he just barely escaped made him crave love in any shape or form, and his immense relief at seeing Scott alive told Logan all he needed to know.

Learning that they found their way to each other’s arms in this time line as well warmed his heart… but the actuality of it confused and scared him.

“So… my visor?” Scott’s voice made him jump,

“Wanted to know what you see through that thing.” Logan face began heating up. He has been wanting to try Scott’s visor on since they began hooking up, back in that other past that seemed so far now, but his pride wouldn’t allow it back then. Not that he was feeling very comfortable about it right now.

“Doesn’t work that way Bub,” Scott smiled, a warm genuine smile that was also kinda new to him, “The ruby is completely opaque when not lit by me power.”

“Now you tell me…” Logan was beginning to feel agitated; pride and embarrassment mixed with his desire to be touched by Scott again…

It was so easy during sex, he knew exactly how he wanted to touch and be touched, but just sitting in bed with the guy talking about stuff… it confused him. Being in a relationship for the first time (that he could remember, anyway) so late in life wasn’t helping any

 _Ha._ A voice in his head told him to man up, the same one that insisted he’d leave the mansion so many times in the past. _Shut up,_ Logan gritted his teeth. He wanted to get it right this time around; as scary as it’s been—the last couple of months were the happiest he ever had.

“My turn?” Scott asked.

“Huh?” lost in thoughts, he kept on losing track of the conversation.

So Scott showed him.

Guiding Logan’s thighs apart, he sat between his legs and leaned back until his back rested against Logan’s chest.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” It felt good. He was suppressing the urge to wrap his arms around Summers.

Then Scott took his right arm in both hands, pulled it closer and held him by the wrist. “Show me?”

“You… you want them out?” The feral mutant clarified, surprised that his cock was beginning to take interest.

“Yeah.” Scott’s thumbs were caressing both sides of his wrist and Logan’s cock stiffened and swelled.

“Kay,” he slowly drew out his right claws and watched in growing fascination as Scott carefully place a hand on top on his own and laced their fingers, aligning his knuckles with Logan’s until the claws looked like they were Scott’s.

“They’re warm…” Scott slowly turned his hand to inspect them and Logan carefully followed suit.

 _“…yeah.”_ Scott trying on his claws was strangely erotic and the feral mutant was beginning to feel weak with desire.

“Scott…”

“Logan?”

Flustered at his inability to find the right words he grinded his painfully hard cock against Scott’s ass.

“Mm.” Scott slowly guided their joined hands to his mouth. Logan’s breath hitched in his throat as the tip of Scott’s tongue touched the still sore slit between his first two knuckles and began bathing the base of his claw.

“Scott!” no one’s ever done this to him and Logan was surprised by how crooked his own voice sounded, by how arousing he found the intimate act. Scott moved to the base of his middle claw, lapping at the junction of metal and skin, and a dull ache started in Logan’s balls as his cock began to throb. Scott moved to his third claw and Logan was beginning to feel like he might— _oh, God—_

 _“Summers!"_ Restraining Scott’s head he withdrew his arm and drew back his claws. He couldn’t recall ever being this horny, his entire body ached with need.

Scott turned around and smiled at him knowingly. Moved in for a quick kiss then whispered against his lips, “First time we did this you came in your pants.”

“…I was about to.” Logan admitted, “Move,” and he pushed his hips up so that he could take off his sweatpants.

He threaded his fingers in Scott’s hair and guided his head to his throbbing cock.

_“Yeah…”_

The younger man knew better than teasing him right then, and took him into his mouth. Logan began thrusting, already so close.

“Don’t stop— _Scott!”_

But Summers was moving, opening the night stand’s top drawer and going through it.

Painfully close Logan fisted his cock and began pumping, but Scott got back and guided his hand away.

He flexed his neck in time to see Summers setting down a blue tube that read _Durex_. _Fine_ , his head fell back, just as long as he’d finally come.

One of the first things Scott told him when Logan asked, not without difficulty, about their current sex life, was that they took turns bottoming. Logan joked that Scott was taking advantage of the gap in his memory, but agreed to think about it.

When he felt comfortable enough he allowed Scott to finger him while giving head, and although Summers clearly knew as much—Logan would die before admitting that he liked it. A lot.

It still didn’t mean he’d agree to the other thing, though.

 _“…yeah…”_ Logan moaned.

Scott was gentle, his nimble fingers easing into him slowly, rhythmically, until he found what he was looking for and applied slight pressure to the sensitive spot, making stars flash behind Logan’s closed eye lids.

 _“Summers…”_ Logan wrapped fingers around the base of his cock and steadied it for Scott while guiding his head back, needing to feel that mouth back on him.

“Yeah that’s it…” He painfully and urgently needed to come.

Scott began sliding his fingers in and out of his body, mimicking what he wanted to do to Logan (and in Scott’s mind helping him to get used to the idea, he was certain) and Logan began moving against him, unable to deny how good it all felt.    

“Gonna come in your mouth,” he warned and Scott half nodded his agreement.

 _“Su—mmers…”_ he panted while fucking Scott’s hot mouth, while getting fucked by his fingers, so close—

The younger man pushed in and stilled his fingers, applying firm pressure until—

 _“—Scott!”_ wave of pleasure started in his groin and violently rippled throughout his body—he arched from the bed, coming on Scott’s fingers while shooting his load into Scott’s mouth, _“Scott… aw… Scott…”_ he was still ejaculating, writhing as Scott continued to gently suck his now sensitive cock. “God… damn…” he panted hoarsely, unable to recall the last time that he came so hard.

Eventually he sank back into the mattress, completely limp. He never felt quite like this—this was by far the most intense orgasm that he ever reached… He fought against his heavy eyelids, wanting to return the favor despite of the sickening tiredness that fell over him...

But ignoring the way his erection was tenting the front of his sweatpants, Scott plant a kiss on Logan’s damp forehead and got up. He grabbed a towel from the cabinet and a fresh change of clothes from the closet.

“…Summers?” Feeling as though he has been drugged, Logan just barely managed to turn his head and ask. He made a point of dropping his gaze to the younger man’s groin.

“It knocked you out back then, too.” Scott laughed softly and in his hazy state Logan thought that it was the sweetest sound he heard all week, “Get some sleep I got this.”

“…’kay.” For once he was too tired to argue and Scott closed the door behind him. A minute later Logan could hear water running.

It confused him that Summers knew all of these things about him. It confused him that he missed Slim even while the younger man was in the shower… and it wounded his pride that Scott was the only one able to calm him down when his panic attacks kicked in. He was _the Wolverine_ , he was nothing if not self-reliant…

With isolation seemingly being his only other option, Logan tried his best not to fight it. He had to keep telling himself that if Cyclops was the Black Widow to Wolverine’s Hulk… well, then so be it. At least he was alive. They all were.

And he fought so hard for so long…

His entire life had been one long struggle. Maybe being taken care of for once wasn’t such a bad thing? At the very least Summers had the good grace to be quick and efficient about it.

He turned his head towards Scott’s visor, the ruby gleaming in the early morning light.

Picking it up, he held the visor against the bright rays of light and tried peering through it from a safe distance… still nothing. Self-conscious but unable to resist he brought it to his nose and inhaled Scott’s scent.

 _Mm…_ Exhausted and strangely calm Logan closed his eyes, his fingers curled around the eyewear like a safety blanket.

The sight made Scott smile as he came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his slim waistline.

Still not quite, but they were getting there, slowly but surely.

 

The end.    


End file.
